The Perfect First Date
by x-juicy-lucy-x
Summary: Ianto is feeling neglected. Can Jack prove he doesn't take him for granted? Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing. Jack/Ianto fluffyness. please R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Heya, my beta is really busy so Caring For Ianto isn't up yet. To keep you Janto junkies happy I've decides to write you some fluffy fluff (YAAY fluff). This chapter's short, and the whole story will only be three chapters in total. Anyways, I own nothing at all, it all belongs to RTD. This is set sometime at the beginning of S2. Reviews are love, and cookies are your rewards. enjoy xxx

Ianto Jones was in a bad mood. In fact, that was a supreme understatement. Ianto Jones was in an extremely foul mood. That afternoon, his favourite suit had been ruined on a wild goose chase through Cardiff culminating in an unexpected bath in raw sewage. Ianto wouldn't have minded too much about that if it weren't for the fact that it had turned out that the 'alien' he had been chasing had actually been a particularly fast and agile puppy, who the owner had accidentally spray-painted green. As it was, Ianto was furious, because not only had he ruined a suit and been forced to change into Owen's spare clothes, which were way too small for him, (note that his darling _lover_ hadn't bothered to offer him any) he was now being made to write, proof-read and archive all the paperwork for this ridiculous fiasco. Angry as he was, it was unsurprising that when jack decided he would come onto him, he got a fairly lukewarm reception. Lukewarm being another understatement.

"Hey Ianto." Jack purred, sidling up behind his newly bathed lover. "I wanna try something new…" this did not sit well with a certain Welsh archivist. Not well at all. Slapping jack's hands from where they had come to rest on his waist, Ianto spun around and growled,

"What? Like actually cleaning up your own mess? Lying still for more than five seconds after sex, or, heaven forbid, spending some time with me where the main conversation doesn't come from you cock?" He spat out the last word as though it disgusted him, sighed, then turned away. "I'm trying to catalogue your fuck up. How about you go attempt to shag Owen? One hole's the same as another to you after all…" He didn't see the shock on Jack's face, or the hurt look that replaced it, but he did hear the slight tremor in his voice which he was trying to conceal. It gave Ianto a perverse sort of pleasure to think that he had actually pierced the indestructible Captain Harkness' impenetrable skin.

"Ianto… You're mad." Ianto snorted at that. Time for a state the obvious competition, evidently. "Why are you mad at me?" Blinking, Ianto turned to look at his confused boss. Surely, he could not be serious. Ianto was served with a sharp shock. Jack really didn't have a clue why he was angry. Shaking his head, he decided it was about time this cocky Captain got put in his place.

"Jack, I am mad at you because not only did I not get the afternoon off to visit my mother as I had scheduled for the past three weeks, I spent the time I was supposed to be visiting her chasing a fucking Labrador puppy through a sewage plant. I am also angry because that suit got ruined. You know, the suit, the only thing you ever fucking notice about me, yeah, well, that got ruined. And it happened to be my fucking favourite one. I ran 4 miles today. I'm tired, I ache, I got covered in _shit._ I dragged Tosh half a mile back to the SUV when she sprained her ankle falling down those stairs. I cleaned everything up, rescued your fucking military coat, sent everyone's clothes to the dry cleaning, binned my favourite suit, borrowed Owen's fucking clothes because I knew you needed me. Now I'm doing all the paperwork for the case; paperwork which is supposed to be spread across the team, most of which should be done by you. I do all that. Gwen got a 'Well done you were fantastic, go home and have a life', Tosh got the next two days off, Owen got the afternoon off and a pat on the back. What do I get, Jack?" He paused for breath, glaring at his lover. "I get an offer of a new sex position." He closed his eyes and shook his head. Rant over, he was exhausted. He looked up to see Jack looking sheepish.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say. I was gonna say; 'I wanna try something new, how about I take care of you this evening', but since you obviously don't want to be around me, I guess that romantic dinner for two in the Japanese restaurant down the road, the hot tub and massage oils I set up in the basement, and the king-sized double bed I hauled into one of the spare rooms will have to just collect dust." He glanced at Ianto, who actually looked on the verge of tears. It struck him that the man was exhausted to the point of collapse. He stepped forward to wind his arms around his waist. "I spent all afternoon setting this up to say thank you." He said softly, tilting Ianto's face to look him in the eye. "Please let me look after you?" Ianto looked at him, tears welling up.

"I can't go to that restaurant. I'm wearing a track-suit that's two sizes too small." He whimpered, sounding like a chastised child. Jack chuckled.

"I had noticed that it was too small. It makes not looking at your gorgeous ass a hell fo a lot more difficult." He grinned. "If you go down to my quarters you may be pleasantly surprised. Don't be too long." Jack winked, pressed a soft kiss to his tired lover's lips and wandered off to do something Ianto was sure he wouldn't like. He expected the older man was about to drink milk out of the carton again, but he was too tired to chase him, so he made his way into Jack's office and down the ladder.

At the bottom of the ladder, he turned to see that Jack had hung a suit bag on his wardrobe. Grinning like a child at Christmas, Ianto stepped over and unzipped it, gasping as he uncovered a suit. It was made of the softest charcoal wool he'd ever felt. He brushed his fingers over the material over and over, as if trying to convince his mind that this was really here. The material was thick and warm, with a thin pinstripe running through it. One look at the cut said it was expertly tailored, and extremely expensive. There was a plain black waistcoat on the hanger, and a beautiful dark red silk shirt too. Turning, Ianto saw Jack at the bottom of the ladder, smiling, with his hands behind his back.

"It's… Beautiful." Ianto gasped, stepping forward to cup Jack's cheeks. "Thank you." He breathed, kissing the older man softly

"My pleasure." Jack smiled, kissing back before pulling away. "There are two more things." he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "A tie…" He pulled out a black tie from behind his back. It was made of soft, supple silk, and melted through Ianto's hands as he took it.

"Wow…" He ginned, placing the tie on the bed and returning to kiss Jack again. Jack grinned as he pulled away.

"And these…" He took a box from behind his back, and for a second, Ianto was terrified Jack was going to propose, and he'd have to refuse. Thankfully, the box was a cufflinks one. Biting his lip, Jack opened it, displaying a set of cufflinks. The left one had a silver J on a black background, and the right one an I. The dot of the I was a tiny, pristine diamond. Ianto gasped, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"And there was me thinking the other one was going to be kinky underwear…" He breathed against Jack's lips, peppering him with tiny kisses. "They're beautiful. It's all beautiful… I…" Jack cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"_You're_ beautiful." He insisted. "Thank me later, tonight's about you. Now get changed, or we'll lose our table." He graced Ianto with one last kiss, and disappeared up the ladder. Grinning like a loon, Ianto stripped off the tracksuit Owen had lent him, and put on the suit. It fit him perfectly. At last, as he put on the cufflinks, he hummed to himself happily, and thought about how, sometimes, Jack could be so amazing that all of the crap was worth while. Climbing the ladder, he straightened his tie and walked out into the hub, ready for his first ever date with Captain Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: My my my, aren't I prolific this evening? Not being able to sleep due to a whopping migrain will do that to a girl. Although I'm sure the computer screen isn't helping. Anyways, I own nothing, it's all RTD's amazing stuff, I'm just playing for kicks. This, by the way, is an unbeta'd wonder, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. Feel free to point them out to me. At some point, I'll get round to writing the next chapter, which is when all the fun begins lol. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you lovely beautiful people. Cookies to all, hope you enjoy. please continue to R&R. xxx

Captain Jack Harkness watched his gorgeous young lover descend the stairs from his office wearing the new suit he'd bought him. He looked stunning. Grinning, he leaned on the nearest available workstation (Tosh's), and folded his arms across his chest, before wolf-whistling to draw Ianto's attention.

"Gimme a twirl." He leered, and Ianto obliged him, blushing like a virgin schoolgirl, which, Jack knew, he wasn't. Not at all. Straightening, he stood up and sauntered forwards to wind his arms around Ianto's waist, and purr into his ear, "You look edible." Before biting playfully on the lobe and growling low in his throat. Ianto chuckled, his arms coming to rest around Jack's neck.

"Why thank you. Although, if you devour me now, you'll have no room for the amazing food they serve in this restaurant." Leaning back, he delivered a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, enjoying the satisfied 'mmh' of approval Jack gave him.

"True. We ought to get going, the table's booked for fifteen minutes time. I thought we could walk along the bay to get there. Look at the stars… You know." He grinned sheepishly and Ianto returned it.

"Sounds like a plan to me. That or an excuse to grope me down a darkened alleyway."

"I always want to grope you down a darkened alleyway." Jack winked, "But right now, I'd like to walk with you." He kissed Ianto again, reaching for his hand and twining their fingers together. "C'mon." He led the younger man over to the invisible lift, standing as close to him as possible as they slowly made their way up to street level.

"It's not raining. Cardiff likes us…" Ianto mused, throwing Jack one of his rare genuine smiles.

"I've got Cardiff pretty well trained." Jack proclaimed to the stars. "Which ones do you wanna go see? I promise I'll take you there." Ianto grinned and looked upwards, feeling Jack's hand leave his and creep round his waist, bringing them closer together as they walked.

"I don't know… which ones are the best?" He asked, snuggling up to Jack's side.

"They're all pretty stunning. Doesn't matter how many new worlds you visit, each time is special. I'd like to take you to my home planet… but I don't think it's even been built yet."

"Your planet was built?" Ianto asked, incredulous and gaping at his lover.

"Sure, it was built. It was commissioned by the Shadow Proclamation as a new world for settlers to colonise." Jack sighed and looked down from the sky and into Ianto's eyes. "Once planets started dying and people started migrating, there was a need for new land. The Shadow Proclamation had several new planets built. Mine was one of them." He smiled softly. "It wont be built for a few centuries yet."

"So… You're not human?" Ianto asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, I'm human. Believe it or not, humans become one of the dominant species of the universe. We colonise four other planets, and build New Earth out of our own funds. Don't worry, you're not dating an alien." Jack chuckled as Ianto visibly relaxed and let out a breath he had been holding.

"I don't think it would have mattered anyway. I'm in too deep now, I'd just have to accept it."

"Ianto Jones, you're something special." Jack smiled, leaning to kiss him gently on the cheek. Ianto blushed furiously and cleared his throat, unused to such attention and flattery.

"We're here." He mumbled as they walked up to the beautiful bay-side restaurant. It was a mixture of modern chic and old romantic charm, with a subtle Japanese twist. Ianto loved the place. He and Tosh would often come here for lunch if they got the chance. The sushi was sublime, in fact, everything was sublime. The smartly dressed woman in a kimono on the door turned out to be the owner, and welcomed Jack by naming, showing the two to the best table in the house. They had to sit cross-legged on some floor cushions at a low table. Jack ordered drinks, and Ianto was too busy gazing in awe to notice what he was about to drink. Either way, it tasted good and was already beginning to wash away the day's stress.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Jack asked, reaching across to stroke Ianto's cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. Leaning into the touch, Ianto considered.

"Whatever you're having." He replied with a small smile. "But can we have some sushi? And some tempura?" Jack nodded and dropped his hand to hold Ianto's, taking a sip of his drink, before hailing the waitress and ordering their food in rapid Japanese. Ianto stared again, shocked. "You speak Japanese?" He asked, moth hanging open.

"Sure I do. You can close your mouth now, or is that just an invitation to kiss you?" Jack grinned. Ianto closed his mouth.

"Might've been. You never said you could speak Japanese…" Leaning forward, Jack whispered against Ianto's lips,

"I didn't want Tosh to know, it'd stop her from speaking it in the Hub, and it's such a beautiful language to hear." He leaned that extra bit further, kissing the young man softly, and Ianto shuddered, one hand coming up to cup Jack's face.

"You're just full of surprises this evening, Harkness." He said, reaching for his glass again.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Jones." Jack replied with a wink. They chuckled at each other and spent the next few minutes silently playing eye-footsie until the meal came. "Mhhhh. This is delicious." Ianto groaned, devouring some rice.

"Yes it is," Jack breathed, watching Ianto intently. There was something about watching the chopsticks disappearing into that kissable mouth which was seriously turning Jack on. "If Japanese food makes you make those noises, we are so coming here more often…" He grinned, eating some of his own rice. "Oh _god _that _is_ good." Jack moaned.

"I told you so." Ianto smirked, eating another load of rice. Jack fought the urge to pounce on him as his tongue crept out to swipe lightly over his lips. "Thank you." He added.

"No need to thank me. Than _you_. You do so much… I never give anything back." Jack sighed softly, looking into Ianto's eyes again. "Your eyes are captivating. I know it's soppy and stupid, but I could really, truly drown in them." Ianto smiled and blushed.

"Well, that's okay… At least you'd come back to life afterwards." He grinned, and Jack laughed. "Less talking more eating. The sound of that hot tub is getting more and more inviting, and the sooner we're done here the sooner I can be naked and you can be giving me a massage." Ianto commanded. Jack grinned lecherously.

"Yes, Sir." He giggled, mocking the playful tone Ianto usually took with him, and carried on eating with earnest. They ate the meal in comfortable silence, with the occasional throw away comment, or joke. The atmosphere was relaxing, and Ianto felt the alcohol in whatever he was drinking warming him from the inside out, until he was tipsy bit not too drunk.

By the end of the main courses, Jack was feeling more than a little horny. It wasn't his fault that his mind kept imagining Ianto putting other things than just rice and noodles in his mouth. Every time Ianto licked his lips, which was frequently, since he knew Jack was watching, his breath caught and he wanted to lean over the table and taste them himself. He was damned if Ianto was going to win at this game. If Ianto wanted to be a tease, he'd just have to show him how it was done. As the waitress cleared their plates, he asked her sweetly for a dessert menu.

"The ice-cream here is amazing. They do it in so many flavours…" He mused, eyes sparkling. Ianto grinned.

"I've had it before. I particularly liked the strawberry cheesecake flavoured one." He licked his lips again, and Jack took a swift sip of his drink.

"Good, because that's my favourite." He winked. "Maybe we could ask for some to go and I could lick it off your stomach later when it's melted?" He watched Ianto redden and grinned. Game on.

"I rather think that would be a bit sticky. If it's deserts you were wanting, I can leave you and the ice-cream to it?" Ianto smirked at him.

"Oh, now where would the fun be without you?" Jack asked, smiling warmly. He looked over the dessert menu, wondering if he would prefer ice-cream or strawberries. He decided on both, and told the waitress his decision. Ianto settled for a banana split, and sat back, grinning at his older lover.

"What is this we're drinking anyway?" He asked, gesturing to the dark bottle beside him.

"Sake." Jack grinned. "Although we have had a bottle of pink wine too."

"Trying to get me drunk Captain?" Ianto inquired, eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Not at all, Mr Jones, simply loosening you up." He winked, taking a sip from a glass of water, and sitting back as the deserts came. Jack eyed Ianto's choice suspiciously. There was a whole banana in the bowl, and he was worried that Ianto was going to do something drastic with it and give him a real problem. He breathed a soft sigh of relief as Ianto cut the banana into pieces and mixed it with the ice-cream. Grinning to himself, he plucked a strawberry out of his own bowl and set about devouring it as lewdly as possible. Ianto's eyes widened noticeably, but other than that, he had no reaction. Smiling coyly, Jack repeated the process, moaning loudly as the strawberry passed his lips. "Mmmhhh. Ianto…. You should really try one of these." He gasped, leaving enough space after the Ianto that it sounded like he was receiving favours under the table. He wasn't, but he intended to see to that! Ianto blushed visibly and broke eye contact, before scooping up a spoonful of cream and eating it, deliberately getting some on his top lip. With a coquettish smile, he slowly ran his tongue over the mess.

"Mhhh… I love cream… don't you?" He asked, pretending to be all innocent, and Jack's jaw literally dropped. No way was Ianto going to beat him at his own game.

"Matter of fact I do." He breathed, leaning over the table. "Ianto, baby, pretty please could I taste some of your cream right now?" Ianto coughed and turned bright red. He struggled to maintain eye contact as he scooped up some of the cream and spoon fed it to Jack, who looked at him mischievously before closing his eyes and moaning around the spoon. "Oh Ianto, your cream tastes so good." He grinned opening his eyes to see Ianto crack.

"Ok! You win! I can't do this! You're better at being filthy than me." Ianto put his hands up in defeat, now the same colour as Jack's strawberries from collar to neckline. He was almost camouflaged with his own red shirt. Jack laughed.

"You should know better than to try and beat me at my own games, Ianto. Seriously though, do you want a strawberry?" Ianto grinned sheepishly.

"Are you going to feed it to me?" He smiled softly. Jack nodded and picked up a strawberry, popping it into Ianto's mouth. They both grinned, and Ianto ate the fruit. "Wow. They really are good strawberries." He admitted, scooping up some banana and ice-cream and eating it.

"Want another?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded. Jack put a strawberry between his teeth and leaned halfway across the table. Laughing, Ianto leaned forward and took it, unable to avoid brushing his lips against Jack's in the process. Sucking the strawberry into his mouth, he kissed Jack for a moment before pulling back.

"Enough games. Eat your dessert you big child." Ianto laughed, shovelling more banana into his mouth, and relishing the yummy sweetness of the ice-cream.

"Yes, Sir!" Jack agreed for the second time that night. He scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream and put it in his mouth, letting it melt slowly on his tongue, then licking the spoon clean. He went back for another mouthful and was interrupted by Ianto,

"Jack, I said enough."

"What? That's how I eat ice-cream!" Jack protested.

"If you eat the whole bowl like that we'll be here all night. The more time you spend on ice-cream, the less time we have in the hot tub." These words clicked with Jack and he began to eat his ice-cream fairly quickly, giving himself brain freeze. Ianto laughed at him, and he proceeded at an average pace.

When the two were done and the Sake was finished, there was a small argument over paying. Ianto wanted to pay half, and Jack refused to allow it. Ianto protested that Jack had spent too much on him already, and Jack told him to shut up, because no price was too much to pay for his Ianto. Ianto just grinned and blushed.

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" He asked, smirking.

"Mmmhm. When we get home, I'm writing 'property of Jack Harkness' on you in permanent marker. Then the whole universe will know you're _mine_." Jack grinned and kissed Ianto possessively, whilst paying the bill.

As they walked home in the starlight, Ianto smiled to himself. He was wearing Jack's coat, and the smell of his lover was all around him. Jack had his arm around Ianto's waist pinning him to his side. The younger man hummed happily to himself. A new suit, old fashioned charm, good food and wine, and the promise of a bath, a massage, and a night of truly amazing love making made for an extremely happy Ianto Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own Torchwood, RTD does. I'm just playing for fun. Soooo, this is the final chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry about the wait, but we've finally reached the good stuff now ;) It's unbetad because my beta has gone to France to see the Grand Prix. She says she's sorry...I don't believe her! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you made me very happy with you love of my fluffiness. Nothing beats a godd bit of senseless fluff eh? Anyway, enjoy. Please R&R, it makes me smile even when i've just had to bath the cat and it's bitten me pout love you all xxx

Ianto Jones gazed in awe at the sight before him. He now understood why Jack had disappeared for so long that afternoon. Usually, the Torchwood shower room was boring, white and green tiled, clinically lit, and smelt of the bleach Ianto used to clean it. Now the benches in the middle of the room had been pushed aside to make room for the biggest hot tub Ianto had ever seen. The lights were out, but Jack had strung up fairy lights and lit candles so that the room was bathed in a soft, inviting, and temptingly romantic glow. The water was bubbling invitingly, and the smell of a relaxing blend of oils reached his nose. He stepped forward to see that not only was there a trail of rose petals leading to the tub, there were also a few in the water, and a bottle of champagne on ice in a special compartment on the side.

"Like it?" Jack asked, coming up behind Ianto to pepper kisses on his neck and jaw line.

"It's amazing…" Ianto gasped, turning in Jack's arms, his eyes shining. "It's beautiful. It's perfect." He whispered, before pulling Jack forwards into a heart stopping kiss. The two melted together so that Ianto wasn't sure where he ended and Jack began, and only broke apart to gasp for air and undress each other.

This wasn't like usual. Usually, they had a grand total of fifteen minutes to have a quickie in Jack's quarters or the archives. Usually, the removal of clothes was rushed, and buttons ended up lost or shirts torn. This was something different. Jack batted Ianto's hands away and set about undoing the buttons of his suit jacket, slowly sliding it off him and putting it onto a hanger he had brought down specially. Ianto smiled at him as he started on the red shirt, slowly undoing buttons, placing soft kisses to the newly exposed patches of skin. Ianto took off his own tie and cufflinks, putting them safely into his trouser pocket and hanging the tie up as Jack slipped his shirt off of his arms and folded it neatly. Turning, Ianto decided that Jack was over-dressed, and smoothed his hands up his lover's chest to begin unbuttoning the dark blue shirt. They continued to undress each other slowly, unhurried, luxuriating in the feel of the other's skin beneath their hands. Once both were naked, Jack pulled Ianto close, kissing him deeply. Ianto sighed happily into the kiss, pressing himself closer to the warmth of Jack's body, and feeling himself growing steadily more aroused. Jack pulled back, his eyes dark and lust-filled.

"Hot tub?" He asked. Ianto nodded and Jack led him over to the pool, helping him in and climbing in after him. Ianto settled on the far side, tilting his head back and enjoying the warm water soothing his joints and muscles, and was surprised to find himself with a lapful of Jack Harkness. He opened his eyes to smile at Jack as the older man straddled his hips, pressing their bodies close, and dipped to lick a line from the base of his neck to his right ear. Ianto groaned as Jack began to grind their hips together slowly.

"This is…" He tried to find a word, but couldn't, so leant to kiss Jack, conveying his feelings through the touch, and bucking his hips up into the wonderful friction Jack was causing.

"I know, love." Jack whispered, cupping the back of Ianto's head, resting their foreheads together. He closed his eyes. "Let me take care of you…" He breathed, barely making any noise. When his eyes opened, they were filled with emotions Ianto didn't know Jack could feel. The intensity focused on him made him shudder with pleasure, and he nodded, mouth falling open. Jack seized the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue begging entry to Ianto's mouth, which was granted, allowing them to melt together, drawing soft moans from each of them.

When they pulled apart, Jack stopped rubbing his ever-growing erection against Ianto's hip and pulled back to open the champagne, drifting back across the tub with two glasses a moment later. Smiling sincerely, he handed Ianto one glass and pulled the younger man into his lap, facing away from him, wrapping his arms round Ianto's waist and kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders. He flattened his hands out on Ianto's chest, holding him close as he kissed down his spine until the water stopped him. Holding him in place still with one hand, he reached along he tub to get the massage oils, pouring a generous amount onto his hands, whispering,

"Don't move." To Ianto as he let him go. Rubbing his hands together, he warmed the oil, then began to slowly massage the abused muscles of Ianto's shoulders and upper back. The young man gasped and groaned beneath his hands, and wriggled delightfully in his lap, moaning as Jack hit just the right place between his shoulder blades, and dropping his head forwards.

"God Jack!" He gasped, putting the champagne down so as not to spill it, "God yes, right there!" He arched and practically purred. Jack gasped as Ianto wiggled in his lap again, rubbing up against his cock. He let his hands slip round Ianto's waist again, playing with his nipples teasingly, and replaced them with his mouth on Ianto's neck. Groaning, Ianto tilted his head to the side to allow Jack better access, arching his back more as Jack's hand slowly stroked down his side and into his lap, gripping his erection tightly. Jack bit lightly on his neck, and Ianto bucked his hips into Jack's hand, unwittingly grinding himself against Jack as he did so. Jack's moan was muffled in the skin of Ianto's shoulder, but he lifted his head, gasping as he began to slowly stroke Ianto's cock.

"This is all gonna be over too soon if you carry on doing that." He mumbled, gently biting Ianto's spine between his shoulder blades. Ianto moved away, and Jack whimpered at the loss before he realised that Ianto was only turning around. He pulled the younger man back onto his lap to straddle him, and returned his hand to its previous position, grasping both their erections together, and stroking slowly. Ianto gasped, burying his face in Jack's neck and kissing him wetly.

"Mhhh. That's good. Like that. Yeah." Ianto mumbled, barely coherent, his hips bucking wildly into Jack's hand. Gasping, the older man picked up the pace, moaning himself as Ianto dug his short fingernails into his shoulders and made the most erotic noises he'd ever heard. Gasping, they came together, moaning wildly, and collapsed into the side of the hot tub, the water washing away the evidence of their encounter. Ianto shifted himself to nestle against Jack's shoulder, sipping some champagne before sagging into a sated, boneless heap on Jack's lap. The Captain was no better; the only thing keeping him upright was the wall of the hot tub. After long moments, they regained their senses, and Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto tightly.

"If we stay here any longer, we'll turn into prunes." Ianto mumbled from somewhere near Jack's clavicle.

"Very sexy prunes though…" Jack replied, head still a little fuzzy.

"Mmmhh." Was all Ianto had to say. Chuckling, Jack hooked one arm round Ianto's back and the other under his legs and stood, carrying Ianto out of the hot tub and settling him on a bench. Ianto blinked up at him and allowed his lover to dry him gently with a towel. Laughing, Jack dried himself and threw a pair of silky black drawstring pyjama bottoms at Ianto's head. He put on a matching pair of his own and pulled Ianto up, leading him out of the bathroom and into a different room down the corridor, and watching as the young man's eyes grew to be as big as saucers.

The room, which was usually dark and dank with a not-so-subtle hint of mildew, was clean and dimly lit by candles, and smelt of vanilla and jasmine. Jack had somehow gotten a huge four poster bed into it. It was massive, ornately carved from dark wood, with white curtains and a canopy all the way around. Stepping forward, Ianto peered between the curtains to find pure white silk sheets. Rose petals were scattered everywhere again, and there were enough pillows to satisfy a sultan. Turning, he took Jack in his arms and backed onto the bed, pulling the older man down with him to kiss languidly.

"Everything is perfect." Ianto stated, punctuating each word with a soft kiss, before raining kisses all over Jack's face and neck. Jack laughed and climbed off the bed to rummage in the bedside table.

"Lie on your front, Cariad." Jack drawled, and Ianto shivered to hear him speak Welsh, before realising what he had said. Complying, he teased,

"Oh my, how romantic." He heard Jack snort.

"If you don't want the rest of that massage you were so enjoying, we can skip it." He offered as he returned, climbing over Ianto's face down form, straddling his hips and arranging his lover how he liked. He poured out some massage oil from a different bottle this time, this one promising to be an aphrodisiac. It was slightly spicy and heady, and Jack nearly lost himself in the smell as he warmed it in his hands. Deciding that Ianto's back was far more interesting, he began to massage him again, rubbing small circles into his shoulders before smoothing his palms down the length of his spine. As Jack worked, Ianto mewled and moaned and writhed and mumbled incoherently, sometimes in Welsh. Jack grinned, evidently he was good at this, and continued to make Ianto fall apart under his hands, pressing soft, wet kisses to him whenever and wherever he could reach.

"If you carry on doing this, I'm going to fall asleep." Ianto managed drowsily, and Jack chuckled and pushed himself up, allowing Ianto to turn over underneath his legs, as he was still straddling his hips. Grinning, Jack leaned back down to cover his lover's body with his own, kissing him passionately whilst pushing their hips together, making his arousal obvious. From the reaction he got, Ianto wasn't far behind him. Kissing down the younger man's neck, he slipped off the pyjama bottoms, his own following shortly, and settled back on top of him for another kiss, their tongues sliding together comfortably.

"Awake enough to make love to me?" Jack asked, rolling them so that Ianto was on top. Ianto grinned and bit down on his nipple by way of an answer, and Jack chuckled and gasped at the same time, his back arching upwards to Ianto's mouth.

"Awake enough to take me?" Ianto quirked his eyebrow, settling between Jack's legs and reaching for the massage oil.

"Course I am. What's that for?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Lubricant." Ianto stated matter-of-factly before pushing a finger inside of Jack, who gasped and arched and moaned almost simultaneously.

"Ohh yeah." Jack breathed, writhing as Ianto worked just the one finger in and out of him painfully slowly. "Iantooo… More!" He pleaded, gripping the silk sheets in tight knots. Ianto chuckled and pushed in a second finger, stretching him, and pressed hot, wet, imprecise kisses to Jack's neck and chest. When Jack began to wriggle and attempt to buck his hips onto Ianto's fingers in desperation, he added another, capturing Jack's mouth in a greedy kiss, and swallowing the frantic moans and whimpers as he found his lover's sweet spot. "Ianto Jones, If you don't get your hand out of me and make love to me properly this _instant_ I swear I'll…" Ianto laughed and removed his fingers, smoothing some of the oil over his aching erection.

"You'll what? Beg like the slut you are?" Ianto teased, positioning himself at Jack's entrance. Jack whimpered and pressed back against the pressure of Ianto's cock.

"Don't make me…" He gasped, but fell silent, his mouth a soft 'O' shape as Ianto pushed inside him in one smooth motion, burying himself to the balls.

"Don't worry, Cariad. I've got you." Ianto whispered, pulling Jack's legs up and around his waist, before wrapping his arms around his lover to hold them close as he began to move his hips softly.

"Yes…" Jack whispered. "Oh God yes." He moved his hips to meet Ianto's each thrust, gasping as the younger man brushed his prostate every time. Ianto took it slow for a while, and Jack didn't complain, each was so focussed on the emotions they were feeling for each other. They maintained eye contact as they moved, each trying to tell the other through their touch and their eyes what they were too afraid to say out loud. Finally, they both grew impatient, and Ianto's thrusts became more frenzied, his hand coming between them to grip Jack's cock tightly and stroke in time to his thrusts. Jack gasped and shook as his orgasm overcame him, a quiet look of awe and love on his face instead of his usual noise. Ianto came with him, gasping softly and shuddering as Jack held him tight, and he heard his older lover whisper,

"I love you, Ianto." Tears pricking in his eyes, he looked deep into a matching set of blue orbs, and breathed,

"I love you too, Jack." Watching tears well up in Jack's eyes as well. Kissing them away, he collapsed into Jack's arms, overcome by the sheer emotion of the evening. He settled, curled around Jack, who pulled the silk sheets over them both and held Ianto as thought if he simply willed it hard enough, they could dissolve into one another and be together for eternity. Just as Ianto fell asleep, he heard Jack sigh,

"And I'll always love you, Jones, Ianto Jones." He snuggled a little closer and whispered,

"I'll always love you, Captain Jack Harkness."


End file.
